


One In A Million

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "you sent my pictures to a stranger?", AirDrop accident, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Muggle AU, but i think it's kinda cool to do, i don't know if this has been done or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: “I might have sent 137 pictures of you to some phone named HJP”“You what?”An accident that seemed like the most horrible thing ever actually turned out to be something nice for Draco after all, all because of Pansy, thank you very much.





	One In A Million

**Author's Note:**

> So I was at a coffee the other day with my friend and I took pictures for her and when I was going to send her those through AirDrop, she said "Be careful, don't send it to strangers" And we laughed, and bam! The idea came to me, I like it a lot

“Okay I think that’s good. I have _literally_ taken hundreds of pictures of you in my phone now” Pansy groaned and scrolled through the pictures “All of them are good, oh this one is _brilliant_ , nice angle, well, obviously because I’m amazing at this”

 

“Shut up” Draco snorted and rolled his eyes “Send it to me” He grabbed his phone and turned on the AirDrop mode. They were sitting at a nice coffee shop and Pansy had just spent fifteen minutes on taking Draco’s pictures.

 

“Through what, AirDrop?”

 

“Yeah, it’s faster” He nodded

 

“Okay, so your phon-…oh _fuck_ ” Pansy squeaked “ _Oh no, oh no no no oh my god no_ ”

 

“What? What?” Draco panicked with her as he leaned over

 

“I-…I might have…”

 

“You might have what?” He asked her with fear in his eyes

 

Pansy brought her cup of coffee to her lips and mumbled into it “I might have sent 137 pictures of you to some phone named HJP”

 

“You _what_?” He stood up and shrieked. When he noticed a few people looking at him, Draco immediately sat down, blushing hard “ _You sent my pictures to a stranger?_ ”

 

“ _By accident!_ I’m sorry, there are so many people turning on their AirDrop mode right now and I just clicked on it by accident”

 

“You sent my pictures to a person in this _shop_ , Pansy” He hissed he words at her and bent down a bit, hoping that person wouldn’t see him “We don’t even know who received those. What if it was some creep?”

 

“Well, look around, I don’t think creeps would go into this shop” Pansy waved it off “Calm down, he probably wouldn’t even care”

 

“How the fuck do you know it’s a ‘ _he_ ’? It could be anyone in here. We have to _go_ ”

 

“But I haven’t even finished my latte”

 

“You _sent_ my photos to a _stranger_ , you’re _not_ going to get any latte today” He snapped and stood up, pulling her with him

 

 

 

 

“I can’t _believe_ you did that! It’s so embarrassing” He groaned and buried his face in his hands while they walked out of the shop

 

“Draco, don’t worry…at least you’re pretty”

 

“I _know_ that. But this is just terrible”

 

“I’m sorry, bu-…”

 

“ _Hey, wait_ ” A voice called and both of them turned around. It was the most charming guy Draco has ever seen, he was wearing a black leather jacket outside of his also black hoodie, he has a pair of jeans and white shoes on. He was smiling at Draco and the blond blushed, he was walking out from the same coffee shop Pansy and Draco were just in

 

“Me?” He pointed at himself and looked at Pansy, she shrugged and looked back at the messy-haired guy

 

“Yeah, er…” The guy approached them and scratched the back of his neck “I think your friend sent me your pictures by accident, I presume?”

 

“Oh, yes. I’m incredibly sorry about that. Just delete those I ca-…”

 

“No, no. I was just wondering…” He smiled at Draco and continued “If you’d let me take more of those pictures for you. I’m a photographer, and I was sitting in there with my friends. I noticed you the moment I came in. You are really beautiful…and I-…I was going to ask for your number eventually. But then _that_ happened and you were leaving in a rush so…”

 

“You what?” Draco stared at the guy

 

“He wants to _ask_ for your number” Pansy muttered and Draco glared at her

 

“Oh, er, yeah sure” Draco proceeded to tell the guy his number while trying to comprehend the situation. _Was this really happening?_

 

“Nice. And should I save you as…”

 

“Oh, Draco, Draco Malfoy” The blond replied. The guy grinned foolishly at him and typed the words down

 

“I’m Harry, Harry Potter” He stepped back and Draco noticed that his cheeks were pink “So, I guess I’ll give you a call”

 

“And I’m looking forward to it” He nodded and turned around, dragging Pansy with him

 

“He’s still looking at you” Pansy whipper her head around and then whispered into his ear

 

“I know, everyone does”

 

“I got you a hot date” She beamed

 

“You sent my pictures to a stranger”

 

“Who turned out to be a very hot dude. And he’s a photographer. And he said you’re beautiful. That’s like _one in a million”_

 

“Every guy said that, and it's not one in a million” Draco rolled his eyes

 

“Yeah but I actually saw him glancing at you a few times”

 

“Really?” He stopped walking to look at her expression

 

“Yeah, but because I was looking at his hot nerd friend too. _She’s_ the pretty one” Pansy smirked and Draco smacked her in the arm

 

“Shut up. You’re still a terrible friend”

 

“And still, I got you a date” She snorted and Draco’s phone buzzed, he opened it and saw a new text from an unknown number

 

_Are you free tomorrow? I could take you out to dinner, my treat - Harry_

 

“He texted you already? _Awww_ ” Pansy squealed and clutched on Draco’s jacket

 

“Shut up, you horrible cow” He scowled at her but couldn’t stop smiling when he looked back at the text. This might turn into something good after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it, it's something new to me lol and I just thought it would be fun for me to write xx


End file.
